Liberty and Loyality
by AuntieAusten
Summary: This my last part of my Alternative Pride and Prejudice sequels. Kitty Bennet must deal with pressure from society and her beloved sisters. She is 27 and a spinster who seems to be unlucky in love. The main setting is Gratechurch Street and Bromley London.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer note: This is a fifth and final sequel to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice and all the original characters belongs to her.

_Liberty and Loyalty _centres around _Kitty Bennet_ of course and it is a reference to her life as well as her character. Important main character for Kitty's story is the Prince of Cornwall* and minor characters are Edward Gardiner and Colonel Fitzwilliam's. The story unfolds six months after Justice and Judgement. Main setting is London. Mary Canon is living in Eire and has just begun her third confinement, Elizabeth is pregnant again just like Jane, Georgiana and Anne. Lydia Bennet is awidow now who is happy that her sobswill receive a better future in Canada with Mary. Lydia's three daughters are still living in Netherfield with Jane and Bingley. Maria Lukas is being courted by a Swedish general. Mrs Fitzwilliam is back in England living with her husband and two children. Kitty now 27 and the only unmarried Bennet sister without as much as a promise of a marriage suit. Kitty still loves the Prince of Cornwall, who has been courting her over five years now.

_London, Gratechurch Street 13th October_

_"Kitty darling I do wish that you could marry for love like the rest of your sisters," _said Mr Gardiner.

"_Sweet Kitty you have to accept that you are no spring chicken anymore and it is essential that marry before your 30th birthday," _said Mrs Gardiner.

"_Dear Uncle Edward and Aunt Eleanor I understand your concern I still have my hopes for the Prince of Cornwall," _confessed.

_"Poor Kitty do you not know the reason why he breached his marriage suit to you," _insinuated Mrs Gardiner.

_"The Prince of Cornwall has explained it to me," _said Kitty.

_I suppose you know then that it is virtually impossible for an aristocratic man to marry a woman lowly background," _said Mr Gardiner.

_Yes I know that but the Prince of Cornwall is different I assure you!," _exclaimed Kitty.

_"We only want your best and that is for you to have a husband like Darcy or Bingley. Someone who could look after you and offer you a future. I owe your sister that,"_ said Mrs Gardiner.

_"Kitty I will not press on you to marry but if the Prince of Cornwall has not offered you a marriage suit before your 30th birthday I would like you to marry my second son Frederick," _said Mr Gardiner.

"_Uncle, you leave me no choice but to accept the terms of your promise," _Kitty.

The Prince of Cornwall was adament he would not marry his maternal cousin, he regreted the decision to breach his marriage suit with Miss Bennet. He wanted to marry her not his cousin. He may have been stubborn and proud like Darcy and Bingley but since he was a Prince he wanted his parents blessing and permission to marry the woman that he considered to be his future wife.

_Bromley, London Autumnfield 17th October_

_"Dear son please be resonable you cannot expect to marry for love no matter who the object of your affection is!", _protested the Princess of Kent.

"_Son your mother is right to marry for love is a luxuary that belongs to more simple people. Miss Bennet is a lovely woman and I have no objection if you make her your mistress but I do expect you to marry your cousin," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"I love Miss Bennet I want to marry her not my cousin," _objected the Prince of Cornwall.

Jane Bingley is five months pregnant Beth is nine and Harry eight. Elizabeth is also pregnant for a fifth time, but she is only three months into her pregnancy. Besides Jane and Georgiana nobody else knows that Pemberley soon will see a new addition to the little family. Georgiana is pregnant with her second child and supposedly on her confinement. Mrs Owens is also expecting her second child, Mr Owens has left for Oakville to make arrangements for his new child. It is enough for them that their firstborn daughter was born at the Swedish court.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield October 20th_

_"Dear Jane I am so happy that our children will be born around the same time," _said Elizabeth.

"_I am to Lizzy, I suppose Darcy is hoping for another son and your three girls might want a second brother," _guessed Jane.

"_Jane darling you were only part correct you know Anna is a tomboy and she wants another brother while Jean wants another sister and Ella is happy as it is," _said Elizabeth.

"_You carry your child like I carried Beth," _said Jane.

_"Sweet sister do you really think I will have another daughter. You carry your child like I carried the twins," _said Elizabeth.

_"Which means this child could be a son or daughter," _said Jane.

Kitty who was elated that she would be an aunt by Jane, Elizabeth and Mary decided to write the Prince of Cornwall a letter. She had to end their liason or else she could stand to lose not only her dignity and honor. Maybe even more than her poor sister Lydia. Kitty had realized she may be to low to become a legally wed wife to the Prince of Cornwall she would always love him. Kitty remembered Elizabeth's advice, Jane's caring nature and Mary's prayers which had made Kitty realize that she might never become the wife and Princess of Cornwall. Even though she loved him she was not prepared to become his mistress it was enough of illegitimate children as it was. Especially with Mr Bingley's oldest son Bingley Finchmore, Mr Darcy's older sister Mrs Roper and Lydia's oldest son Darcy who was born out-of-wedlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Back when the Prince of Cornwall was courting Miss Kitty Bennet after they entered a marriage suit they rarely were alone. Usually a member of the Prince family would chaperon the engaged couple. Or the servants would have strict orders not to leave the couple alone. This time was the first time that Kitty was able to see the Prince alone. Despite of them knowing each other for seven years. Now when they no longer were engaged there was no need for a chaperon. Kitty was elated and anxious to met her previous fiancé. The breached marriage suit had come as a surprise to Kitty and her sisters and she had not seen the Prince for almost a year before that.

_Bromley, London Autumnfield November 3rd_

"_I thank you for seeing me Your Grace," _said Kitty.

"_Of course Miss Bennet I would never refuse a morning call from you," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_Your Grace I am flattered and honored that you wish to make me your mistress. Unfortunately I cannot accept that offer even though I know my status would change and my future be secured. I will always love you but if I only can be yours in secret I respectfully decline your offer. I want to love you as a wife or not at all," _said Kitty.

_"Miss Bennet is this your final answer?", _asked the Prince of Cornwall.

"_I_ _am afriad it is and unless you change your mind I believe we should not see each other anymore," _said Kitty.

_"Miss Bennet I love you is there nothing I can do to make you reconsider?", _asked the Prince of Cornwall.

_"No, Your Grace I am certain if I cannot be your legal wife than do yourself a favor and forget about me," _said Kitty.

_Gratechurch Street, London_

_"Kitty darling I do wish you would be able to marry for love like Jane, Elizabeth and Mary," _said Mrs Gardiner.

_"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do. Vicar Collins will be relived to learn you decided not to become the Prince of Cornwall's mistress," _said Mr Gardiner.

_"I may love the Prince but I will never accept to be treated like poor Lady Maria Lukas," _confessed Kitty_._

_"Maybe you should take a trip to Pemberley or_ Netherfield,"suggested Mrs Gardiner.

_"Uncle Edward and Aunt Frances I do appreciate you allowing me to stay with you but I am afriad it will be to painful for me to remain here in London," _continued Kitty.

_"You could always go to your second cousin Vicar Collins in Longbourne Mrs Collins always needs help with her girls," _said Mrs Gardiner.

_"Uncle will you please write to them and ask if I can come to live with them," _begged Kitty.

_"I will child, but you realize your comfortable and free life here in London will be a stark contrast to life with the Collins at Longbourne," _explained Mr Gardiner.

By December Kitty agreed to enter a marriage suit with her cousin Frederick Gardiner. The marriage suit would be known within the Bennet family by Christmas and proclaimed in church by New Year. Kitty realized it was more sensible to marry someone who she already knew and who did not expect her to change. The planned wedding between Miss Catherine Bennet and Mr Frederick Gardiner was planned for the summer of 1821. Meanwhile Mary Canon had told Elizabeth and Jane she was expecting her third child. Little Charlotte and Catherine loved their estate Stoneborne in Eire Canada. Mary expected to enter her third confinement there and hoped that her third child would be born in the promsing land of magic faries and maple syrup.

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield December 20th_

_"Dear Bingley I fear something is wrong with the child please send for my sister Lizzy," _begged Jane.

_"Please get Mrs Bingley to bed and tell our children not to bother her," _said Bingley worried.

_"Certainly your Lordship would you also like the cook to prepare some broth or soup for your Ladyship?", _asked Ellen.

_"Thanks Ellen that would be much appreciated," _said Bingley.

_Your Lordship would you like me to send for your family physician?," _asked Bill.

"_Do not send for him yet you may tell him of Mrs Bingley's condition and prepare him to come in three days," _said Bingley.

_"Very well your Lordship I will do as you wish," _said Bill.

Maybe Bingley would have listened to Mary Canon's warnings and Elizabeth's sensible advice. Hopefully Jane's conditon was nothing more than signs of pregnancy. Even though Bingley worried that the family physician would be right. Hopefully Jane would survive her forth pregnancy and deliver a heatly child. Bingley was regreting that he allowed himself to be persuaded by Jane to have another child. Why was it not enough with Beth and Harry ? Who would care and nurture Eliza, Mari and little Daisy if Jane died ? He was hoping Elizabeth would know what to, Mrs Darcy had given birth to four healthy children. Anna and Jean and the twins Ella and Bennet. If anyone would know how to save Jane it would be Elizabeth Darcy.

_"Bingley I am disappointed in you," _said Elizabeth.

_"I know dear Lizzy if it is not to late I promise to obstain and live in abstenance as long as Jane can be by my side," _sighed Bingley.

_"You knew another pregnancy would not end well," _continued Elizabeth.

_"Elizabeth it is my fault I let Jane persuade me into this," _confessed Bingley.

_"There may still be time to save her," _said Elizabeth and smiled.

_"She was about to enter her confinement in two months," _said Bingley.

_"Charles Bingley do you mean to tell me that my Jane is over seven months pregnant!"," _exclaimed Elizabeth.

_"Not yet, Jane is still only between five and six months along," _said Bingley.

Both men that Jane and Elizabeth had married was guilty of poor judgement. Judgement that was clouded by their love for their respective with. Darcy almost lost his sister because of it. Now it seemed like Bingley risked losing not only his unborn child but his beloved wife as well. As for Georgiana Darcy she was two months later into her pregnancy Elizabeth would enter her confinement in the new year. Mrs Owens had recently given birth to a son and Mr Owens had been reunited with his wife and son.


	3. Chapter 3

_Herthfordshire, Longbourne Christmas Day_

It was supposed to be the happiest day in Kitty Bennet's life instead of announcing her marriage suit to cousin Frederick: Kitty worried for the health of Jane and prayed that Elizabeth's fifth pregnancy would not end the same as Jane's. Bingley's family physician had announced there was nothing left to do for Jane. She needed rest and healthy food maybe than Jane Bingley's life would not be lost. As for their third child the physician did not expect the child to be able to continue growing. He feared the child would lose his life any moment now since Jane had been very frail from the start.

_"Please Frederick let us wait to announce our marriage suit. With Jane lying on her deathbed or near to lose her life it is not the time," _objected Kitty.

_"I agree dearest it seems best to wait maybe we should not announce it until Elizabeth has given birth," _suggested Frederick.

_"Let us take Eliza, Mari and Daisy with us to Gratechurch Street before we visit Lizzy," _said Kitty.

_"The girls seems very attached to your sister Jane," _said Frederick.

_"I know my love Jane offered them what their poor mother never could," _said Kitty.

_"When we are married we could offer to raise them if Bingley does not have the strength," _said Frederick.

_"Darling that is very honorable of you but I do hope you remember that Bingley is not the girls father. Just as Jane is not their mother. Bingley only has two children with my sister Jane. Beth and Harry who is eight and six," _said Kitty.

_"Whatever happend to the girls mother?", _asked Frederick.

_"My love I promise I will tell you once we are married," _said Kitty.

Since Elizabeth's fifth pregnancy was suspected to be further along than anyone believed. When Kitty arrived at Pemberley Elizabeth had already entered her confinement. The two oldest girls were wellbehaved and excited little Ella and Bennet was worried for their mother.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley December 28th_

_"Dearest Kitty I meant to tell you that my wife your sister was persuaded to enter her confinement earlier," _said Darcy.

_"I hope Elizabeth is doing fine," _said Kitty_._

_"She is Kitty I assure you and she is expecting you even though our family physican recommended no excitments," _said Darcy.

_"We have just come Netherfield," _said Frederick.

_How is dear Jane, please do try not to mention Jane in case it will upset Elizabeth," _begged Darcy_._

_"The doctor did not want to tell Bingley instead he confided inme that there was a small chance Jane's life could be saved. As for the baby Jane's frail body will not b able to keep it much longer. It would be a miracle if Jane came out of this alive," _said Kitty.

_"Poor Bingley if there only was something I could do for him and Jane," _said Darcy.

_"Darcy we would like you to be the first to know I will marry Kitty by the summer," _said Frederick.

_"Kitty are you certain this is what you want?", _asked Darcy_._

_"I am certain Darcy Frederick can offer me the future that the Prince of Cornwall never could," _said Kitty.

_"When we have married we intend to help Bingley with his wife's three nieces," _said Frederick.

_"Now I assume you want me to offer to take young Beth and Harry," _said Darcy.

_"Darcy we understand if you cannot with your four children and a fifth one on the way. As a last resort if Jane dies if Bingley neglects himself and his children," _said Kitty.

_"Very well, I can agree to become co-guardian of Lydia's daughters," _said Darcy.

Back in Canada, Eire Mary had entered her third confinement. Catherine Alice was a healthy girl of three and Charlotte Grace was a lively girl of almost two. Samuel Canon was hoping his third child was a son. So far Mary had managed to give birth to healthy and strong daughters so there was nothing who indicated Mary would not be able to bear him a son. Mary knew thar Catherine wanted to become an older sister while Charlotte wished for a brother. Younger Catherine behaved as a boy while Charlotte was a timid and shy girl who dreaded when her clothes got torn or dirty. She never spoke unless spoken to she prefered reading and needlework over fishing and horseback riding. Fishing and horseback riding was what Catherine enjoyed to do but Mary did not want her youngest fishing or riding horses unless her father was with her. In the first few hours of 1921 Mary went into labor with her third child. Half an hour into the new year Samuel Canon's youngest child was born. It was a beautiful baby girl that Mary decided to name Caroline Hope. Unfortunately little Caroline would not survive her first week. There was a draught in Eire which made Samuel Canon decided to relocate his family one last time. Little Caroline Hope was born and buried in Stoneborne in Canada Eire. Meanwhile Lydia Wickham has been paroled and had entered a civil union over in Australia with Seamus Dunbar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Canada, Eire,Stoneborne January 2nd_

Mary blamed herself for persuading Jane to trust the Lord. She believed the Lord punished her and tried her faith by taking her youngest daughter from her. Samuel was adament that his young little family would relocate once more. He promised Mary it would be the last time and he wouldsend for her and the girls once he had found a suitable place in the United States of America.

_Hertfordshire, Pemberley January 7th_

Elizabeth's fifth confinement ended when she gave birth to identical twin boys on the 7th of January. With Bennet Fitzwilliam and the newborn twin boys the future of the Darcy family was secured. As was the future of Pemberley. Now it was certain that Georgiana's royal children would not inherit Pemberley from their uncle. Darcy was elated to have two additional sons and he did not object to Elizabeth naming them. The eldest twin was was named Collin Lukas and the youngest Gardiner William. Elizabeth wanted to celebrate the birth of her second twins and youngest sons but was worried sick for her older sister Jane. By now Bingley and Jane was alone with the family physician and the servants. While Eliza, Mary and Daisy was in London with Kitty and Frederick. Vicar Collins had relucantly agreed to care for Beth and Harry. Elizabeth Darcy would be 29 and a mother of six her husband Darcy was 35. Princess Georgiana 27 and a mother of two children. Jane Bingley was 31 and a mother of two Bingley was 33. Mary Canon was 28 and a mother of two, Lydia Dunbar was 22 and finally happy, Kitty Bennet was 28 and finally engaged. Elizabeth wanted to visit her sister more than anything but assumed the birth of her healthy twin sons was enough for both Bingley and Jane. Elizabeth prayed to the Lord for the very first time to save Jane, for the sake of her two children and her husband Bingley.

_Bromley, London Autumnfield January 10th_

The news of Miss Catherine Bennet's marriage suit with Mr Frederick Gardiner had reached the Prince and Princess of Kent. It was Lady Catherine de Bourgh that bragged about her nephew's sister's final marriage suit. Naturally it was expected that the lowly Bennet sister would not be able to marry above her status. Elizabeth Darcy, Mr Darcy's wife was a rare exception.

_"You better hear this from your Mother and me," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"It seems your beloved Miss Bennet might not have loved you as deeply as she claimed," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"Mother Father I choose not to believe you!", _exclaimed the Prince of Cornwall_._

_"Son how else would you explain Miss Bennet's marriage suit to Mr Gardiner," _inquired the Princess of Kent.

_"It is a lie or a simple rumor. I will choose not to believe it. Not unless Miss Bennet tells me herself," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Now dear son will you finally agree to marry your cousin as we intend you to do?," _asked the Prince of Kent.

_"Very well father you may announce my marriage suit to my cousin. But I do not intend to marry her until a year has passed," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_Derbyshire, Longborne January 15th_

_"Dear Mrs Collins I fear my Cousin Jane will soon be lost to us," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Poor Jane she is still not old enough for that. Both Beth and Harry are still not old enough to manage to live without their mother," _said Mrs Collins.

_"We should at least offer to become co-guardians of Beth and Harry even though we already are responsible for your sister's children Walker and Patience,"_ suggested Vicar Collins.

_"I knew your cousin might be gone soon but I was not aware that Bingley was too," _confessed Mrs Collins.

"_You are correct my love Bingley is as fine as he could be under the circumstances. His health has not yet failed him," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Husband I agree we should hope for the best and prepare fot the worst," _said Mrs Collins_._

_"Beth and Harry have been through enough let us not tell them about their mother until we absolutely have to," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Sweet husband I trust your judgement and will obey your advice,"_ said Mrs Collins.

_USA, Emmitsburg January 20th_

_Dear Mrs Canon._

_I write you to tell you I have managed to make myself a living in an Irish community similar to Eirie. _

_Our new family homestead is in the quaint village of Emmitsburg and I have taken the liberty to name our new home St Paddy's Menage._

_Please try to be here before Ester_

_Samuel Canon your husband_

It did not take Mr Canon especially long time to find a new Irish community in USA to settle in. Maybe their luck had turned, USA might be the land of freedom , fortune. Maybe Emmitsburg would be the place of his son's birth. Mary was not 30 and could still bear many more children. But she had yet to give him a son. Even though Samuel loved his wife and two daughters he was expected to have at least one son.


	5. Chapter 5

_Canada, Eire,Stoneborne January 2nd_

Mary blamed herself for persuading Jane to trust the Lord. She believed the Lord punished her and tried her faith by taking her youngest daughter from her. Samuel was adament that his young little family would relocate once more. He promised Mary it would be the last time and he wouldsend for her and the girls once he had found a suitable place in the United States of America.

_Hertfordshire, Pemberley January 7th_

Elizabeth's fifth confinement ended when she gave birth to identical twin boys on the 7th of January. With Bennet Fitzwilliam and the newborn twin boys the future of the Darcy family was secured. As was the future of Pemberley. Now it was certain that Georgiana's royal children would not inherit Pemberley from their uncle. Darcy was elated to have two additional sons and he did not object to Elizabeth naming them. The eldest twin was was named Collin Lukas and the youngest Gardiner William. Elizabeth wanted to celebrate the birth of her second twins and youngest sons but was worried sick for her older sister Jane. By now Bingley and Jane was alone with the family physician and the servants. While Eliza, Mary and Daisy was in London with Kitty and Frederick. Vicar Collins had relucantly agreed to care for Beth and Harry. Elizabeth Darcy would be 29 and a mother of six her husband Darcy was 35. Princess Georgiana 27 and a mother of two children. Jane Bingley was 31 and a mother of two Bingley was 33. Mary Canon was 28 and a mother of two, Lydia Dunbar was 22 and finally happy, Kitty Bennet was 28 and finally engaged. Elizabeth wanted to visit her sister more than anything but assumed the birth of her healthy twin sons was enough for both Bingley and Jane. Elizabeth prayed to the Lord for the very first time to save Jane, for the sake of her two children and her husband Bingley.

_Bromley, London Autumnfield January 10th_

The news of Miss Catherine Bennet's marriage suit with Mr Frederick Gardiner had reached the Prince and Princess of Kent. It was Lady Catherine de Bourgh that bragged about her nephew's sister's final marriage suit. Naturally it was expected that the lowly Bennet sister would not be able to marry above her status. Elizabeth Darcy, Mr Darcy's wife was a rare exception.

_"You better hear this from your Mother and me," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"It seems your beloved Miss Bennet might not have loved you as deeply as she claimed," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"Mother Father I choose not to believe you!", _exclaimed the Prince of Cornwall_._

_"Son how else would you explain Miss Bennet's marriage suit to Mr Gardiner," _inquired the Princess of Kent.

_"It is a lie or a simple rumor. I will choose not to believe it. Not unless Miss Bennet tells me herself," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Now dear son will you finally agree to marry your cousin as we intend you to do?," _asked the Prince of Kent.

_"Very well father you may announce my marriage suit to my cousin. But I do not intend to marry her until a year has passed," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_Derbyshire, Longborne January 15th_

_"Dear Mrs Collins I fear my Cousin Jane will soon be lost to us," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Poor Jane she is still not old enough for that. Both Beth and Harry are still not old enough to manage to live without their mother," _said Mrs Collins.

_"We should at least offer to become co-guardians of Beth and Harry even though we already are responsible for your sister's children Walker and Patience,"_ suggested Vicar Collins.

_"I knew your cousin might be gone soon but I was not aware that Bingley was too," _confessed Mrs Collins.

"_You are correct my love Bingley is as fine as he could be under the circumstances. His health has not yet failed him," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Husband I agree we should hope for the best and prepare fot the worst," _said Mrs Collins_._

_"Beth and Harry have been through enough let us not tell them about their mother until we absolutely have to," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Sweet husband I trust your judgement and will obey your advice,"_ said Mrs Collins.

_USA, Emmitsburg January 20th_

_Dear Mrs Canon._

_I write you to tell you I have managed to make myself a living in an Irish community similar to Eirie. _

_Our new family homestead is in the quaint village of Emmitsburg and I have taken the liberty to name our new home St Paddy's Menage._

_Please try to be here before Ester_

_Samuel Canon your husband_

It did not take Mr Canon especially long time to find a new Irish community in USA to settle in. Maybe their luck had turned, USA might be the land of freedom , fortune. Maybe Emmitsburg would be the place of his son's birth. Mary was not 30 and could still bear many more children. But she had yet to give him a son. Even though Samuel loved his wife and two daughters he was expected to have at least one son.

_Canada, Eire January 25th_

_Dear Elizabeth._

_I am hurt and sad to know that our dear sister Jane has been summoned by the Lord._

_Please understand that for that I blame myself and hold myself responsible for Jane's too early death._

_Had I not been pregnant I would have liked to say farewell to my innocent sweet sister._

_My husband has finally found a home for us in Emmitsburg USA._

_Our youngest Caroline was called by the Lord the same week that she came to us._

_Maybe it is the Lord's way to punish me and try my faith._

_Your humble sister Mary Canon_

Instead of announcing her engagement Kitty Bennet had to endure a dreaded funeral of her beloved sister Jane Bingley. She and Elizabeth along with Darcy, Vicar Collins and Uncle Gardiner planned for the funeral. Jane who was the sweetest persons on the earth that never uttered a bad word about anyone.

_"Jane should wear her green dress that she wore on her portrait," _said Kitty.

_"Yes I agree but I doubt that Bingley will alllow it. What if he planned for Beth to wear it on her coming-out ball. Afterall it is pure silk," _said Elizabeth.

_"I doubt Bingley will part from that dress since it was Jane's favorite," _said Darcy.

_"Usually it is customary for young brides to be buried in their wedding gowns," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Mrs Jane Bingley was young enough for it but also a mother of two," _concluded Uncle Gardiner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bromley, London, Atumnfield, January 25th _

_"Cousin Alexander I know you enough to know that you will never be happy with me," _said Miss York.

_"Miss York I promise not to disappoint you just give me time. Time to mourn," _begged the Prince of Cornwall.

_"All do respect Cousin Alexander but I know you love another woman. You will never be able to love me even if I give you a dousin sons," _continued Miss York.

_"What do you mean by this dear Cousin?", _asked the Prince of Cornwall.

_"I do not wish to be your wife since our marrriage never would be happy. You love another woman and I wish to marry someone else," _confessed Miss York.

_"Maybe it is best we dissolve the marriage suit," _agreed the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Cousin Alexander I do not know the object of your affection but she most be something out of the ordinary. Else you would not have fallen for her. Do not give up on her so easily she is worth fighting for. After all you are the Prince of Cornwall any woman would be happy to become your wife or even mistress," _said Miss York.

_"You are wrong Cousin there is one woman who rejected an offer of a future with me. I love that woman but she will become another man's wife in a few months," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Since when has that ever stopped my Cousin the Prince of Cornwall?," said Miss York._

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield February 3rd_

Bingley blamed himself for losing his wife when he tried to make her happy by giving her a third child. Beth and Harry would have to grow up without a mother and as for him Bingley would never remarry. Jane Bennet was the love of his life no other woman was capable of making him happy. The family physician advised him to summon all his wife''s relatives. Vicar Collins and his wife had already agreed to come as had Mr Gardiner and his wife. Bingley knew Elizabeth and Kitty would insist on coming to say farewell to their sister. As for Lydia Wickham now Dunbar she was living somewhere in Australia and Bingley did not know her last addres. It was Jane who kept track of her sister's. Bingley had recieved Mary Canon's new addres in Emmitsburg since Lydia's two daughters wanted to correspond with their youngest brothers. Unfortunately Mary Canon was prevented from coming since she was pregnant and a trip from Canada to England was difficult enough.

_"Bingley promise me not to make any difference between Bingley Finchmore and our two children. If Beth or Harry needs some motherly advice ask Lizzy or Kitty to help you," _said Jane.

_"I promise Jane, " _said Bingley.

_"Elizabeth you must promise me to help Eliza, Mari and Daisy to maintain their relationship to Darcy and Charlie," _said Jane.

_"Jane darling I promise Darcy was suggesting we should take them to USA to visit their younger brothers later this summer," _whispered Elizabeth.

_"Sweet Kitty do not marry cousin Frederick unless you love him. Life is to short to make such serious mistakes. Promise me you will marry for love. Love is what matters remember that Kitty," _said Jane.

_"Jane I promise I will not marry unless I love my future husband. I will not forget your last words," _said Kitty.

_"Bingley my love you have my permission to remarry. I know you are a man who needs to be supported by your wife. Beth and Harry deserves a mother and you should be a father of many children," _said Jane.

_Jane I love you but I cannot promise to remarry that would be like being unfaithful to you," _objected Bingley.

_"Elizabeth and Kitty help my children not to forget me. And Lydia's daughters to honor their mother and live to make her proud," _begged Jane.

_"You can trust us Jane," _said Kitty.

_"Darling try to rest now your children will be safe," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Uncle Gardiner and Cousin Collins will always be there dor your family," _said Uncle Gardiner.

Mary Canon was saddened once she learned Bingley was a widower and Beth and Harry motherless. She wished a part of her would have been there to say farewell and hear Jane's last words. On the other hand Mary Canon felt responsible for her older sister's death. Maybe the Lord could not always be trusted maybe science should be respected because it sometimes proved to be right.

_London, Gratechurch Street February 11th_

Without knowledge from the Prince itself Miss York decided to visit Miss Bennet hopefully she could manage to persuade her to not reject her cousin. She wanted her cousin to be happy even if it meant he would be married to her while being loyal to Miss Bennet.

_"Miss Bennet can you honesly say you no longer love the Prince of Cornwall,"_asked Miss York.

_"Love may sometimes not be enough to create a happy marriage," _whispered Kitty.

_"Please try to understand that the Prince of Cornwall has a certain reputation to live up to," _said Miss York.

_"Miss York please I am well familiar with the level of affection his Grace has for me," _said Kitty.

_"He is expected to marry me it was decided when I was three and he was eight. The Spencer's has always married women from the York family," _explained Miss York.

_"That may be Miss York but I have my pride and I will not abandon it to lose the little dignity I have left," _said Kitty.

_"Maybe I should have said that I will marry the man you love but only be his wife by name. If you decide to come and live with him I will not move into his estate," __said Miss York._

_"That is very noble of you Miss York but I do not want to be responsible for any married couples inmoral living. It is a sin for a wife to be estranged from her husband on purpose," _said Kitty.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bromley, London, Atumnfield, January 25th _

_"Cousin Alexander I know you enough to know that you will never be happy with me," _said Miss York.

_"Miss York I promise not to disappoint you just give me time. Time to mourn," _begged the Prince of Cornwall.

_"All do respect Cousin Alexander but I know you love another woman. You will never be able to love me even if I give you a dousin sons," _continued Miss York.

_"What do you mean by this dear Cousin?", _asked the Prince of Cornwall.

_"I do not wish to be your wife since our marrriage never would be happy. You love another woman and I wish to marry someone else," _confessed Miss York.

_"Maybe it is best we dissolve the marriage suit," _agreed the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Cousin Alexander I do not know the object of your affection but she most be something out of the ordinary. Else you would not have fallen for her. Do not give up on her so easily she is worth fighting for. After all you are the Prince of Cornwall any woman would be happy to become your wife or even mistress," _said Miss York.

_"You are wrong Cousin there is one woman who rejected an offer of a future with me. I love that woman but she will become another man's wife in a few months," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Since when has that ever stopped my Cousin the Prince of Cornwall?," said Miss York._

_Hertfordshire, Netherfield February 3rd_

Bingley blamed himself for losing his wife when he tried to make her happy by giving her a third child. Beth and Harry would have to grow up without a mother and as for him Bingley would never remarry. Jane Bennet was the love of his life no other woman was capable of making him happy. The family physician advised him to summon all his wife''s relatives. Vicar Collins and his wife had already agreed to come as had Mr Gardiner and his wife. Bingley knew Elizabeth and Kitty would insist on coming to say farewell to their sister. As for Lydia Wickham now Dunbar she was living somewhere in Australia and Bingley did not know her last addres. It was Jane who kept track of her sister's. Bingley had recieved Mary Canon's new addres in Emmitsburg since Lydia's two daughters wanted to correspond with their youngest brothers. Unfortunately Mary Canon was prevented from coming since she was pregnant and a trip from Canada to England was difficult enough.

_"Bingley promise me not to make any difference between Bingley Finchmore and our two children. If Beth or Harry needs some motherly advice ask Lizzy or Kitty to help you," _said Jane.

_"I promise Jane, " _said Bingley.

_"Elizabeth you must promise me to help Eliza, Mari and Daisy to maintain their relationship to Darcy and Charlie," _said Jane.

_"Jane darling I promise Darcy was suggesting we should take them to USA to visit their younger brothers later this summer," _whispered Elizabeth.

_"Sweet Kitty do not marry cousin Frederick unless you love him. Life is to short to make such serious mistakes. Promise me you will marry for love. Love is what matters remember that Kitty," _said Jane.

_"Jane I promise I will not marry unless I love my future husband. I will not forget your last words," _said Kitty.

_"Bingley my love you have my permission to remarry. I know you are a man who needs to be supported by your wife. Beth and Harry deserves a mother and you should be a father of many children," _said Jane.

_Jane I love you but I cannot promise to remarry that would be like being unfaithful to you," _objected Bingley.

_"Elizabeth and Kitty help my children not to forget me. And Lydia's daughters to honor their mother and live to make her proud," _begged Jane.

_"You can trust us Jane," _said Kitty.

_"Darling try to rest now your children will be safe," _said Vicar Collins.

_"Uncle Gardiner and Cousin Collins will always be there dor your family," _said Uncle Gardiner.

Mary Canon was saddened once she learned Bingley was a widower and Beth and Harry motherless. She wished a part of her would have been there to say farewell and hear Jane's last words. On the other hand Mary Canon felt responsible for her older sister's death. Maybe the Lord could not always be trusted maybe science should be respected because it sometimes proved to be right.

_London, Gratechurch Street February 11th_

Without knowledge from the Prince itself Miss York decided to visit Miss Bennet hopefully she could manage to persuade her to not reject her cousin. She wanted her cousin to be happy even if it meant he would be married to her while being loyal to Miss Bennet.

_"Miss Bennet can you honesly say you no longer love the Prince of Cornwall,"_asked Miss York.

_"Love may sometimes not be enough to create a happy marriage," _whispered Kitty.

_"Please try to understand that the Prince of Cornwall has a certain reputation to live up to," _said Miss York.

_"Miss York please I am well familiar with the level of affection his Grace has for me," _said Kitty.

_"He is expected to marry me it was decided when I was three and he was eight. The Spencer's has always married women from the York family," _explained Miss York.

_"That may be Miss York but I have my pride and I will not abandon it to lose the little dignity I have left," _said Kitty.

_"Maybe I should have said that I will marry the man you love but only be his wife by name. If you decide to come and live with him I will not move into his estate," __said Miss York._

_"That is very noble of you Miss York but I do not want to be responsible for any married couples inmoral living. It is a sin for a wife to be estranged from her husband on purpose," _said Kitty.


	8. Chapter 8

_London March 3rd_

"_It is terrible what a tragedy and humiliation for the York family to think that you were to marry into that family," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"Had I agreed to marry her it would only be for the sake of the institution of marriage," _confessed the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Now Mr Abbey is expected to pay Miss York's family the equivalent of what her dowry would have been," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"At least she is happy and married to the man she loves," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"You know you do not have to accept her marriage it may not be to late to get the marriage annulled," _said the Princess of Kent.

"_Your Grace you do know that I still wish to marry Miss Bennet," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"We will give your blessing to your marriage to Miss Bennet only if Miss York's marriage cannot be annulled," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"For all I heard a Miss Bennet is supposedly in a marriage suit to a Mr Gardiner. Seeing that all Miss Bennet's sisters either are married or deceased I believe your object of affection does not share your affection," _said the Princess of Kent.

"_Miss Bennet only agreed to marry her cousin since I was expected marry Miss York!", _exclaimed the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Even if Miss Bennet shares your feelings I am not convinced her fiancé willingly will give her up to you even if you are a Prince," _said the Prince of Kent.

_Gratechurch Street London March 20th_

"_Kitty darling I suppose you have heard the the Prince of Cornwall might not marry Miss York afterall," _said Frederick Gardiner.

_"Why would he not," _said Kitty.

"_My love it seems that the woman who was supposed the next Princess of Cornwall might already be married," _explained Fred.

_"I wonder why I was not told," _whispered Kitty.

"_Do I have to remind you that you are already spoken for and well be my wife by Midsummer," _said Fred.

_"Please Fred do not try to persuade me that you intend to marry me out of love," _said Kitty.

"_Catherine Bennet I have loved you ever since I was a toddler and I planned to marry you when I was twenty," _confessed Fred.

_"Our marriage will never be what you imagine I can never be the wife that you deserves," _said Kitty.

"_Beloved Kitty I am a patient man and I can wait until you love me. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you love me," _said Fred.

_"Fred please it is no use you know that my heart belongs to someone else," _objected Kitty.

_"That may change we are family Kitty I know you better than your Prince," _said Fred.

"_If you love me like you say you do why can you not let me be happy," _said Kitty.

_"You will be Mrs Gardiner soon not Mrs Spencer Princess of Cornwall I cannot for my life understand how you could be so delusional," _said Fred.

_"Elizabeth married Darcy eventually just like Jane became Mrs Bingley both married for love. Not to mention Darcy's sister who now is a European Princess," _said Kitty.

"_Well Kitty your family has a good reputation now with Lydia gone. You must have forgotten that the Darcy family are related to the noble family Lukas and are descendants of the royal family," _said Fred.

"_Lizzy please you must try to convince Cousin Fred to breach our marriage suit," _said Kitty.

_"Darling I will try to do that but neither of us knew that Fred secretly has loved you. Had Jane spoken to Fred I am certain you would not be expected to marry Cousin Fred longer," _said Elizabeth.

_"I know Lizzy I miss her too just use your logic and common sense," _begged Kitty.

_"Kitty I will do my best but tell me honestly has the Prince offered you a future?," _asked Lizzy.

"_He has not since I am engaged to Cousin Fred," _said Kitty.

"_Should I fail to convince him you must go to Darcy I know he will help you like he helped Lydia before," _said Lizzy.

_"Since you suggested it Lizzy I might but I would not want Darcy to suffer any consequences because he helped out," _said Kitty.

"_Comparing you to Lydia and Wickham is not fair you have not done anything wrong," _reassured Lizzy.

_"I love Mary but I already know what she would answer me," _said Kitty.

_"Yes so do I and we should be mindful of each other now when it is only you and I left in England," _said Lizzy.

"_Lizzy I am grateful that I still have you but I confess that envy what you have with Darcy. Just as I envy your girls and your four twins," _confessed Kitty.

_"Have faith if you still love the Prince of Cornwall eight years after meeting him I believe you are destined to be together," _said Elizabeth.

_"You really think so Lizzy?", _asked Kitty.

"_Honest I do what you have with the Prince of Cornwall is rare and you should treasure and protect it," _said Lizzy.

_London April 1st_

_"Mr Gardiner I wish you could reconsider by forcing Kitty to marry you your marriage would be unhappy for both," _said Mr Darcy.

"_I love her and now when she finally agreed to marry me I will not let her go easily," _protested Fred.

_"Then is it money that you want name your price and I will arrange for you to get it," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Mr Darcy I am not marrying Kitty because of her meger dowry of 500 £ and if you want me to give up my claim I expect to be compensated," _said Fred.

"_Would 2000 £ be to your liking with that you should be able to marry a woman from the lower noble class. It is not that you are unsuitable for marriage Kitty does not love you," _said Mr Darcy.

_"2000 £ seems to be an insult I will happily breach the marriage suit for 3000 £ but will accept 2500 £ since we are friends Darcy," _said Fred.


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty was evetually released from her marriage suit to Cousin Frederick Gardiner but only after Darcy payed him a large compensation. The kidnapping and secret marriage of Lady Arbella of York to Mr Radcliff meant that the Prince of Conwall no longer could marry her unless Lady York's marriage was annulled. But even if Miss Bennet and Prince of Cornwall no longer were engaged to other people they still could not marry each other. The Prince and Princess of Kent the parents of the Prince of Cornwall did not approve of their only son and his choice of a future Princess of Cornwall. Miss Bennet was the only Bennet sister that had the refined manners and conduct that might suit a marriage to a man from the nobility. Miss Bennet's second sister Elizabeth Darcy married a man from the nobility and her sister-in-law became a European Princess. The circumstances for Kitty was not the same since she was not related to the Darcy's herself.

_April 10th_

_"I want to be happy but as long as am not married to you I will not be," _confessed Kitty.

"_You know we could always go to Ireland and get married," _suggested the Prince of Cornwall.

"_Darling I am certain Father Priest will agree to marry us," _said Kitty.

"_Kitty you are forgetting that I am a Prince and any Catholic priest or otherwise will not dare to refuse me," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

"_As much as I would like that I would prefer to have a proper church wedding after your parents blessing," _said Kitty.

"_They do not know you like I do," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

"_What would I have to do to convince them that we should be allowed to marry?", _asked Kitty.

"_My love there is nothing you can do but give them time," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

"_Do you honestly believe they ever will accept me," _whispered Kitty.

"_Kitty I am the only son and among the 20 people who can claim the English throne," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Which is reason enough not to have you marry me," _said Kitty.

"_I expect my parents want grandchildren and someone who passes the surname Spencer on to further generations. If they want grandchildren they will come around eventually," _reassured the Prince of Cornwall.

_"You may be a Prince but a young woman's patience comes with limits," _said Kitty.

_"Tell me what to do Kitty, do you want me to renounce my title and choose a life in the British Army, or as a Judge in the London court or as Vicar like your cousin," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Certainly not my dear you are accustomed to a certain standard of living even if I love I would never ask that of you," _said Kitty.

"_But there is still a chance my parents never will approve of us," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_Derbyshire,Pemberley April 19th_

Kitty is visiting Lizzy hoping she holds a solution to her problem. Cousin Frederick has realized Kitty never will become his wife and he does not want Kitty to marry anybody else not even a royal Prince. He still loves Kitty and he does not want her to find love and happiness with someone else. Like the Prince of Cornwall's parents he is hesitating if Kitty is good enough to marry into the Spencer family. She was more than suitable to marry into the Gardiner family but it is not certain her social standing or pedigree offers enough liberty for her to marry a Prince.

_"The Prince might not have been serious when he suggested he would renounce his title," _said Lizzy seriously.

_"Lizzy I am disappointed in you I though you of all people would understand," __said Kitty._

_"Dear please hear me out his suggestion was not bad it may in fact be the solution. If he tells the The Prince and Princess of Kent that he chooses you over his title and inheritance they have no choose but to abide him. He is the last male heir in royal line of Spencer," _said Lizzy


	10. Chapter 10

The Prince and Princess of Kent had hoped that their only son would choose his family responsability over his love for the rather simpleminded Miss Bennet. The Prince of Cornwall announced he intended to renounce his title and give up his inheritance if that was the only way he would be able to marry Miss Bennet. Only after a visit from their son-in-law did the parents relucantly agree to accept that there only son would marry the woman he loved. Kitty wanted to announce her engagement but once again she was prevented from doing so. Her cousin Frederick had contracted consumption after a hunting weekend and the physician was not hopeful that he would survive.

_May 3rd_

_"Kitty I do wish you would be able to announce your engagement to the Prince of Cornwall," _said Uncle Edward.

_"So do I given that I am passed my prime years," _said Kitty.

_"We were hoping you could wait and not make it official just yet out consideration of our youngest," _said Aunt Frances.

_"I understand and agree with you and I managed to persuade the Prince to wait," _said Kitty.

_"Of course we could not be prouder than to see you marry a Prince. Frederick just cares for you and it appears he always loved you and hoped to marry,"_ said Uncle Edward.

_"Please I too care for my Cousin Fred do not think otherwise," _begged Kitty.

_"You will still marry the Prince and become the next Princess of Cornwall," _reassured Aunt Frances.

_"How long has I waited almost eight years to wait a while longer will not change anything," _said Kitty_._

_"The love and bond you share with Prince of Cornwall is certainly rare and we have known that your destiny was to be his wife not our son's," _said Aunt Frances.

"_Of course I never would have met the Prince if it had not been for my sister Lizzy and Darcy's sister," _said Kitty.

_"My wife and I both hope your childbearing years have not ended," _said Uncle Edward.

_"Let us hope your marriage will be blessed with many sons for the sake of the Prince," _said Aunt Frances.

_"I fear I may struggle like Lizzy did considering my age," _said Kitty_._

_"That fear is unfortunately not uncalled for but I do hope you remember that your older sister Jane, bless her heart. Had Beth before her second year as Bingley's wife just like Mary did not have to wait for her two daughters not mention Lydia. You are also related to them there is a chance you will not share Lizzy's struggle, _said Aunt Frances.

Reluctantly the Prince of Cornwall agreed to wait with making his engagement to Miss Bennet official. Although he would have prefered if they already had done so by Easter as he planned. Now he would have to convince the Prince and Princess of Kent that he was engaged to Miss Bennet and that he still planned to marry her. By now the Prince of Cornwall was 33 and Kitty would turn 30 by the next year. The objection of Miss Bennet as a wife to their only son was not as big of a concern as previously. Although the Princess of Kent had some reserves for Miss Bennet due to her age. She feared her son might never have an heir if he married Miss Bennet. The eldest cousin Arabella was married as her second sister Allison recently got engaged. The only one left was the 20 year old Penelope.

_"Son your fiancée's actions is rather peculiar considering how long you actually has been forced to wait," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"I am aware of that Mother but Miss Bennet's reasons is not what they seem I can assure you she has not changed her mind," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"You know Miss Bennet's age is a slight concern to us both we would not have objected had you married her the first time," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"As you are the last remaining male heir of the Spencer line it is imperative that your wife gives you many children or at least a son," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"Your Grace I too confess that I am slightly concerned but since Miss Bennet's older sisters never had a problem in that department I am hopeful you will not have to wait long before your first grandchild," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

"_Lady Penelope of York is still unspoken for as you know and she is more likely to bear many children," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"Please with all do respect I thought we were passed this by now!", _exclaimed the Prince of Cornwall.

_"We are son we only want you to understand what we expect of you and your wife," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"Naturally as your parents we are concerned for your happiness," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"I have all intentions to marry Miss Bennet she still loves me and I her," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Do one thing for us then marry Miss Bennet on her 20th birthday," _begged the Princess of Kent.

Since Miss Kitty Bennet came from a rather simple background and had close relations to people of poor character. It was decided that an engagement between the Prince of Cornwall and Miss Kitty Bennet would be announced thrice at the local church. After that it was of utter importance that Miss Bennet had as little association as possible with her old life. That was the sacrifice Miss Bennet was forced to make for love. She pleaded with her fiancé and the Prince and Princess of Kent and she was allowed to correspond with her sister Mrs Bennet regularly. Visits to the Darcy's or the Bingley's was not allowed unless it was the death of someone or a funeral, to visit the Dunbar's or Canon's was out of the question. Mrs Lydia Dunbar previously Wickham was settled in Australia and a journey that long was not even considered. As for Mrs Mary Canon she lived happily in Canada and that journey would be just as long.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty eventually convinced the Prince of Cornwall to postpone their engagement announcement until her cousin's condition had improved or he had passed. Since Kitty was 28 and would be 29 before the end of the year they settled for a short engagement. And the wedding was planned on Kitty's 30th birthday as Elizabeth recieved a letter from Emmitsburg that her third sister Mary had given birth to a son at last. The boy was strong and healthy and baptized George Henry Canon yet Mary's health was very weak after four pregnancies shortly after each other. There was a chance Mary Canon would not be able to bear any more children. Princess Georgiana had given birth to a second daughter the other year and the order was restored in the Swedish court.

_"I was eventually able to persuade the Prince of Cornwall not to make our engagement official," _said Kitty.

_"Kitty darling I am so sad you have to keep your engagement to the Prince a secret still," _said Elizabeth.

"_So am I and Lizzy it was not easy I had to promise the Prince that we would be married on my 30th birthday," _said Kitty.

_"This is supposed to be the happiest time in your life before your marriage," _said Lizzy.

_"Having to wait another year will not make a difference not when you have waited for eight years already," _said Kitty.

_"Apparently Mary recently had a son and her husband is pleased," _said Lizzy.

_"I can imagine that he is it is so sad to know that both Mary and Lydia is living so far away," _complained Kitty.

_"Sweet Kitty I believe what happened to Lydia has helped her to mature and get the future she deserves. As Mary's Catholic faith made her a stranger in England and could not offer her the life or future she deserved," _said Lizzy.

_"Fortunately Jane's husband is still living in Netherfield with his children and Wickham's daughter," _said Kitty.

_"According to Darcy it is not certain Bingley will stay there with Jane gone," _said Lizzy.

_"We must do what we can to help him and his children," _said Kitty_._

_"Lydia mentioned that she hopes to one day have her three girls come to stay with her," _said Lizzy.

_"They very well might have to if Bingley decides to resettle I imagine he would like to move near his second sister Caroline or possibly Mr Owens," _said Kitty.

Lieutenant Wickham's best friend Colonel Denny or George Denny is deceased now while his sister Julia Denny is a female version of Colonel Denny. Miss Denny is proud and full of prejudices. She is well-known for her beauty that unfortunately does not match her mind. She has a slender and petit figure with a tiny waist and generous bosom. Hair in the shade of whitest gold and eyes in the colour of forget-me-not. She as the only daughter of late John Denny has a dowry of 20.000 £ and she intends to marry well. Julia was engaged to Phillip Gardiner who broke the engagement off when she fell pregnant. Now Frederick Gardiner is coerced into marrying the mother of his niece or nephew. Little Moses Marmaduke is one year old when Frederick Gardiner agrees to claim paternity. Meanwhile Phillip Gardiner marries the wealthy Miss Isabella O'Connor.

_London, Gratechurch Street_

"_Kitty darling are you certain you will be happy with the Prince?," _asked Lizzy.

"_Sweet Lizzy I am as convinced and certain as I ever will be. I don't want you think I insist on marrying the Prince because of his position in society. My love is pure and I would marry him even if he was a pauper,"  
><em>reassured Kitty.

_"Kitty you are the last sister and as such my last friend. Mary lives in Canada with her daughters and nephews. Lydia is remarried and doing well in Australia with her new husband. Once you are married I will lose you too!", _complained Lizzy.

"_Lizzy darling this is unlike you, you usually are more restrained. I used to envy you and Jane for being married. Even our poor Lydia, _confessed Kitty.

_"Promise to write often," _begged Lizzy.

"_You have my word dear Lizzy at least once a week if not more often," _promised Kitty.

_"You managed to make Lady Catherine envious at last she is furious she is not invited to your wedding," _said Lizzy.

"_I am so happy that the Prince decided to go against his parents' wish and allow you and Darcy to attend," _said Kitty.

_"Kitty I do want you to know that I wish you and the Prince a happy marriage may you have lots of offsprings and at least a son," _said Lizzy.

_"Lizzy dear I have not dared to tell him that I may give him twins, _confessed Kitty.

_"You may never have to Kitty, _reassured Lizzy.

That following Sunday was the first announcement of the marriage suit between the Prince of Cornwall and Miss Catherine Bennet.


	12. Chapter 12

Now when it looked like Frederick Gardiner might survive his consumption Kitty agreed to make her engagement to the Prince of Cornwall official. She wanted Cousin Fred to learn of her engagement from her. Not from a servant or the newspaper. Her sister Lizzy already knew so Fred would be the second person to learn it.

_London, Gratechurch Street_

"_Cousin Kitty I hoped to see and it was you that helped me conquer my disease. I did not believe I ever would though," _confessed Fred.

_"I am happy to see that you are doing better Fred," _said Kitty.

_"What is your reason for coming ? It is not to tell me that you reconsidered and want to be my wife is it," _inquired Fred.

_"No Fred unfortunately it is not you would make any woman happy to be your wife," _said Kitty.

_"You cannot blame a man from hoping,"_exclaimed Fred with a smile.

_"I wanted you to be the first know that I am to be married Fred," _said Kitty.

_"May I ask to whom?", _said Fred in an upset voice.

_"Fred you would be hurt either way at least this way your injury will not be as severe," _said Kitty.

_"At least tell me you managed to find man worthy enough of your love and someone who can offer you the future you deserve," _said Fred.

_"I know he will," _said Kitty.

_"Do not insult me by saying that your fiancé is anything less than me," _said Fred.

_"Cousin Fred my fiancé is the Prince of Cornwall," _said Kitty.

_"Kitty I am happy for you and besides myself he is the only other man I can accept that you choose over me," _said Fred.

_"Sweet Fred I am happy that you feel this way," _confessed Kitty.

_"You have made the Prince wait many years," _said Fred.

_"Marrying a Prince is not like marrying Bingley or Darcy," _said Kitty.

"_Promise me you will name your firstborn after me since it looks like I never will have an heir myself," _said Fred.

Kitty knew how much her mother would have bragged about her marriage to a Prince, even better than anyone ever could have dreamed of. Kitty had long since settled with the thought of becoming a minister's wife or married to a merchant. Her upcoming marriage would separate her from her sister Lizzy but because she married an English royal she would be more intimately connected to Mr Darcy's sister Princess Georgiana of Sweden. That was one close relation that the Prince and Princess of Kent could not object to they even encouraged it.

_"Tell me Miss Bennet is true that you are familiar with the Swedish Princess?", _asked the Princess of Kent.

_"That would be correct Your Excellency," _said Kitty.

"_I am intruiged why on earth have you not told us this before_!", exclaimed the Prince of Kent.

"_Forgive me I was of the impression that my family relations was something I almost should be ashamed of_," begged Kitty.

"_My Prince and Princess Miss Bennet is related to the Swedish Princess by extension only. the Swedish Princess is Miss Bennet's oldest sister's sister-in-law," _explained the Prince of Cornwall.

"_I certainly hope you have invited her to your wedding," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"Tell me Miss Bennet does the Swedish Princess have any offsprings at all?," _asked the Prince Kent.

"_Yes one daughter and I believe also a second child," _said Kitty.

"_Excellent, and if I am not mistaken only your oldest sister late Mrs Bingley had a small family," _contuned the Prince of Kent.

_"Husband, please I sense that you are up to something," _said the Princess of Kent.

_"I would like to arrange a marriage suit for my grandchild such a fortunate future should not be overlooked," _explained the Prince of Kent.

_"Father please this is highly inappropriate not to mention that I and Miss Bennet have yet to be married!," _protested the Prince of Cornwall.

"_Now Miss Bennet your youngest sister was the first to marry I take it and she had five offsprings by her first husband. Mrs Darcy had six and three sons and Mrs Canon has had four so far," _said the Princess of Kent.

"_That would be correct my Princess, and my youngest sister is remarried now with two young daughters_" said Kitty.

"_Let us hope your faith will not be shared with your father; daughters are assets only in terms of dowries and marriages," _said the Princess of Kent.


	13. Chapter 13

Preparations for the Prince of Cornwall's wedding to Miss Bennet has be Miss Bennet will marry into the royal family and her future parents-in-laws initally objected to letting their future daughter-in-law wear a white wedding dress. They thought it would be more appropriate for her to marry in her orange silk dress the same dress she wore on her coming out ball eight years ago. Her future husband the Prince of Cornwall wanted his wife to wear a white muslin dress trimmed with white lace and the finest embroderies. The readings of the bonds where announced for the first time. Since late Mr Bennet was deceased they had to decide if Uncle Gardiner or Cousin Vicar Collins would be giving her away. Once Vicar Collins agreed to hold the ceremony Uncle Edward would be giving the almost 30 year old spinster away. Of course the marriage suit still had to be declared twice and only after that would they be allowed to marry in the English church. At least that had been the agreed arrangement until it was clear Miss Bennet was to marry a Prince and become a Princess.

"_Miss Bennet do you have any recommendations as to who would be giving you away?", _asked the Prince of Kent.

"_My second Cousin is preforming the wedding ceremony, if my Uncle Gardiner is not accepted then that leaves Mr Bingley or Mr Darcy. Both who are my brother-in-laws," _said Kitty.

_"I hope for your sake that you have not made any promises to either of them. You should write both of them so we could meet them," _said the Prince of Kent.

"_Miss Bennet you are marrying the Prince of Kent the public's first impression of you will be at your wedding. Therefore not just anyone can give you away, _said the Princess of Kent.

_"Had you chosen to marry a man of a more simple background then I am certain there would be no objections," _reassured the Prince of Kent.

"_You should extend an invitation to your Uncle Gardiner,obviously he means a lot to you," _said the Princess of Kent.

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

_"Lizzy dear I have recieved an invitation from the Prince and Princess of Kent," _said Mr Darcy.

"_They either want to dicuss my sister's wedding or make preparations to marry into your sister's family," _said Lizzy.

"_Are you even certain they know my sisteris in fact the Swedish Crown Princess?", _asked Mr Darcy.

_"I have not said a word but dearest royals know these things," _said Lizzy.

"_You think I should go then I hate to leave you and the children," _confessed Mr Darcy.

"_Darcy, please you must go my sister's happiness depends upon it!,"_ exclaimed Lizzy.

"_My love I had all intentions to attend and planned to answer them tonight,"_ said Mr Darcy with a smile.

"_I could certainly see why they consider you in the absence of my late father. Bingley would benefit from the wedding more than you and you know that. I hope Kitty manages to extend an invitation too Bingley as well," _confessed Lizzy.

"_Poor Bingley he still struggles with the death of your sister..," _said Mr Darcy.

_"Darcy I honestly worry for him and his two children. It is not right for a daughter or a son to grow up without a mother," _whispered Lizzy.

"_Lizzy can you honestly blame him Jane was the sweetest and had the most forgiving heart and enough love and kindness for anyone she met," _said Darcy.

"_A man like Bingley relies on a wife he is not like you Darcy," _said Lizzy.


	14. Chapter 14

Mary Canon is very poor in health ever since the birth of son George she eventually passes away. Leaving behind Mr Samuel Canon, their two daughters Charlotte and Catherine and little George. Darcy and Charlie Lydia's sons are sent out to work by their Uncle after the funeral of Mary. Once the marriage was approved after three Sundays the Prince and Princess of Kent insisted that the Prince of Cornwall would marry Miss Bennet under Special license. Phillip Gardiner who married Colonel Denny's pregnant sister Isabella Henrietta now has a daughter of his own. Adelaide Emma Jemima Olivia Gardener and the out-of-wedlock son Ralp Thomas Stephen Marmaduke Gardiner.

_"Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley how nice of you to join us!", _exclaimed the Princess of Kent.

"_Likewise Your Excellency," _said Mr Darcy.

"_I will do anything to help any of my wife's sisters I owe it to her," _said Bingley.

"_Since Miss Bennet is to marry into our family the question of who will give her away is no longer her's to make. You two are the only suitable candidates we could accept_," said the Prince of Kent.

_"I am honored and flattered," _confessed Darcy.

_"It would be my pleasure to do so,"_ said Bingley.

_"Mr Bingley allow us to extend our deepest sorrow we heard your late wife was an exemplary wife," _said the Princess of Kent.

"_She certainly was," _said Bingley.

"_Your wife left you alone with two young children," _said the Prince of Kent.

_"Without them I would be nothing," _confessed Bingley.

"_Mr Bingley children should not grow up without a mother," _said the Princess of Kent.

"_You should think about remarrying before you get to old_," advised the Prince of Kent.

"_My husband I was taken aback when Miss Bennet let it slip that she is intimately connected to the Swedish Princess," _said the Princess of Kent.

"_We hope she will honor us with her presence at our only son's wedding," _said the Prince of Kent.

"_I will mention it to her but Sweden is not close by and the Swedish Princess has her own expectations to fulfill," _said Mr Darcy.

"_There was another matter to that I would like to discuss with you Mr Darcy if you don't mind," _said the Prince of Cornwall.

_"Certainly not," _insisted Mr Darcy.

_"I am quite old now as you may be aware of and in the unfortunate event of my passing I wonder if you would agree on becoming my future children's legal guardian," _continued the Prince.

_"Your Highness you flatter me and it is an honor truely. I will not reject your offer but I cannot accept it unless you make me a co-gurdian," _said Mr Darcy.

"_Mr Darcy my brother-inlaw has already agreed on assuming all legal matters. Who do you suggest would be suitable co-guardian with you?", _sasked the Prince.

_"I am already a legal guardian to my wife's nieces and a co-guardian to three nephews. Perhaps Bingley's son Master Finchmore could be accepted?, _continued Mr Darcy.

_"Certainly I will consider him but I would have prefered Bingley himself," _confessed the Prince.

_" Your Excellency I suggest that Darcy, myself and my son becomes co-guardians to your future heirs. Depending on how blessed your union will be my son may never need to get involved," _reassured Bingley.

_"Very well then I will ask my solicitor to make the necessary changes in my will," _said the Prince.

Bingley was already a legal guardian to the Lukases two illegtimate children, as well as to his sister's two heirs, and his oldest sister's cousin's children too. Darcy was a legal guardian to his sister's daughters, his wife's second cousin's many children, and his elder sister's triplets too and also the Gardiners. But neither of the men dared to object to becoming legal guardian's to a future Prince or Princess. The Prince himself seemed contempt with both of them as co-guardians.


	15. Chapter 15

Arabella Grace Hewitt now Mrs Radcliff had a son with her husband and Miss Kitty Bennet's wedding to the Prince of Cornwall is planned. Elizabeth receives a letter from her sister Lydia Dunbar informing her that Lydia now is a proud mother of twin girls ; Grace Lily Dunbar and Alice Rose Dunbar. The little family reside in Sydney and Lydia hopes that she might be able to be reunited with her older children by Wickham. Charlotte Collins learns her sister now has four legitimate children with her Swedish husband. Two daughters and two sons; Johanna called Jenny and Anna called Annie and sons Carl and Oscar. Maria knew she never would see her two older children again. Although Autumnfield in London was the official residence for the Prince and Princess of Kent as well as the Prince of Cornwall. The location for the Prince of Cornwall's wedding was eventually settled to be at Autumnfield since Miss Bennet was born in September. Had she been born around Easter or during the Summer the wedding would be held at Easter Emerald in Belfast or Summermountain in Truro. As a wedding gift the Prince of Cornwall received the Svanlake Castle and wedding guests besides Vicar Collins and Uncle Gardiner was Mr and Mrs Darcy and of course the Prince and Princess of Kent. immediately after the wedding the Prince of Cornwall took his Princess on a trip to Malta, Isle of White and Isle of Mann.

The Royal couple did not return from their luxorious honeymoon until almost a year passed. The Princess of Cornwall although in her 30s was rumored to have entered her first confinement while still on honeymoon. The Prince of Cornwall returned alone to Svanlake before suddenly returning to Autumnfield and the birth of his twin daughters. Little Amelia Joan Martha Spencer and Abigail Euphemia Lovisa Spencer was born in the first week of September. The girls were adorable with deep blue eyes , olive skin and hazelcoloured locks, but there seemed to be something wrong with the royal Spencer twins. The Christening was not announced and by December Kitty found herself forced to accept her husband back into their married bed. At the twins first birthday the girls did not recieve their offical royal titles although they were born Princesses. Instead the family physician announced he predicted that little Abigail was blind whereas he suspected something was not right with Amelia either. When Spring arrived the Princess of Cornwall entered her second confinement she was hoping that she cared sons. The family physician had already determined that the Princess was caring twins. In the second week of May the Princess gave birth to royal twin sons; Aaron Ulysseus Sylvester Spencer and Aaden Zacharias Wilbur Spencer. They were given their royal titles at birth. Fortunately the twin sons were in excellent health and the oldest twin was later given the title Archduke and his younger twin the title Duke. By now the family physican knew that little Abigail was deaf just like her older sister was blind.

It took over one year for the Prince to convince Kitty he expected her to bare him more heirs. In December of 1827 Kitty gave birth to royal triplets prematurely. They were all girls, Allison Cecilia Georgina Spencer, Annabelle Frances Regina Spencer and Alexandra Isabella Millicent Spencer. They had lily white skin, dark brown eyes and golden curls. The royal physician told the Prince he assumed the triplets were of good health. The triplets Christening was therefore announced but no royal titles was yet given to them. When little Annabelle was two it was determined that the poor child was lame.

Later that year Kitty confided in her husband that she was pregnant for a fourth time she entered her confinement in Belfast and gave birth to her second set of twin sons in June. Abraham Thaddeus Ebenezer Spencer and Adonis Silas Walter Spencer was Christiened and given the titles Grand Prince and Prince. Little Allison was determined to be mute later that fall. Out of the five girls only little Alexandra was likely to recieve a Princess title now. That same year Kitty gave birth to triplet sons; Adrian Rufus Oscar Spencer, Amadeus Petrus Sawyer Spencer and Andrew Moses Keifer Spencer. Adrian recieved the title Duke, Amadeus the title Sovereign Prince and little Andrew became a Marquis.

Lizzy managed to convince Bingley he would become guardian of Kitty's girls while Darcy would be guardian over Kitty's sons. Alexander and Kitty still loved each other and the Prince was never tempted to take a mistress from his court. After the birth of seven healthy sons and five daughters the Prince still insisted on his regular nightly visits. By now Kitty was well in her 40s and she secretly hoped the birth of Adridan, Amadeus and Andrew was her last. She became pregnant with triplets in 1835 Kitty was now on her 46th year. The Royal physican told the Prince he should consider himself lucky with 10 healthy sons. Unfortunately Kitty did not survive long after the birth of Allan Nicholas Homer Spencer, Alexander Lukas Jasper and Anthony Julius Grower. They were given the titles count, viscount and baron and poor Kitty died in 1837 at Christmas Eve.

When this story ends there are only two Bennet sisters still with us Lizzy Darcy and the twice remarried Lydia O'Neil. Darcy and Lizzy are still happily married Bingley remarried governess Oakley and had three more children. Mary's widower husband who moved back to England when his wife passed remarried a third time and relocated to New Zealand. There may be one final part of this story, if enough people requests it.

_THE END._


End file.
